


one in a million

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Series: choices one hundred [1]
Category: Choices: Rules of Engagement, Choices: The Freshman, PlayChoices
Genre: Cute, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Nicole enlists Tyler & Abbie's help to beta-test Mansingh's new VR technology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - **fantasy**.

“I need you two to help me test this new VR technology.”

“You’re kidding,” Tyler says. Abbie thinks he might be swooning as he gazes reverently upon the VR goggles Nicole offers them. “What're the specs of this thing? Looks like it belongs in the next century.”

“Sorry - specs are classified,” Nicole informs him, fiddling with her laptop. “Now, these goggles are still in beta testing. When they actually go on the market, they’ll work entirely independently, but for now I’ll remotely control what you see from my laptop. Just take a seat, get comfortable and put them on.”

Abbie frowns as she slides the goggles onto her face. “They’re kind of tight. Would be nice if the straps were adjustable.”

Nicole notes the complaint down on a sticky note and opens the program, selecting the option for the VR version of _The Crown and The Flame._ With a click the program launches, and Nicole grins when she hears Abbie and Tyler gasp simultaneously. “Holy crap, it’s _The Crown and The Flame!”_

“These graphics are incredible,” Abbie says, turning her head. “I’m _never_ watching the show on a TV ever again.”

With a smile Nicole texts Blaire. _Beta test successful._


End file.
